In the production of a formulated or restructured meat product such as, for example, an individual serving of a restructured strip steak or pork chop, usually a large frozen piece of meat is cut into blocks, and the frozen blocks are placed within a chipper to produce smaller meat pieces or flakes. The flakes are mixed within a mixer with a binder usually comprising water, salt and sodium phosphate. A mixture of meat and binder is placed within casings and partially frozen to a firm state after which the casing is removed and the partially frozen meat product is pressed within an elongated mold having the shape of a commonly served meat product such as a strip or rib eye steak or pork chop. The semi-frozen meat product is then cut into individual servings or portions which are returned to the freezer for complete freezing.
It has been found that the above process or method for producing restructured beef products, including the double freezing operations and the use of the chipper or flaker, results in a tearing action on the meat, thus requiring additional salt binder and/or more sodium phosphate than desired to prevent the sodium phosphate from affecting the taste of the meat product. Furthermore, the more salt and/or sodium phosphate used, the shorter the shelf life of the meat product.